Something There
by temari80
Summary: This is a short 2,000 word story Mick was pissed off about the lack of "decent food" and Sara joined the party. Quietly the two learn things about each other with speaking a word


Mick fell back into one of the chairs in the eating area and threw the box of granola bars down in front of him. He was starving but all they had to snack on was sugar free candy and some disgusting energy shakes. He was tired of all this crap food that they had. Next time period they stopped at he was jumping off and stocking up on some decent food and even better snack food. Grumbling he broke open the package of one of the granola bars and reluctantly started eating the damn thing.

Sara came in and fell almost the same way into the chair across from him. Looking at the fact Mick was eating a granola bar made her grumble about the lack of actual food to eat as well. Mick smiled and handed her the other granola bar. She took it, ripped it open and looked at it as if it was poison and would kill her but she took a bite anyways.

The look on her face made Mick laugh. He knew she hated that good for you food crap as much as he did and he was happy someone agreed. Boy Scout seemed to like the crappy junk food, Kendra ate like she was really a bird, he was sure Rip hid the good food in his office, Jefferson ate whatever was in front of him, Martin like Boy Scout actually indulged in the fake candy and Leonard never actually seemed to eat or even cared to eat. Mick sighed at the thought of Len. They had been friends for a long time. He was ready to move forward to the next level with him, ask him out but Len was somewhere else these days. Or he should say thinking about someone else. Damn Flash had caught his eye and now all he ever does is wonder about boy wonder. Mick was pretty sure that he was keeping in contact with Barry because this morning he came out of his room with the grin of a child on Christmas morning who hit the damn jackpot. Mick growled and bit into his granola bar again ripping off a chunk of it and chewing it like a mad dog.

Sara couldn't help but laugh even though she knew it wasn't funny. She had never seen Mick eat in anger like that before. He did have this human side to him sometimes and here it was again. He had feelings and those feelings got hurt. He wouldn't even look directly in her direction. She caught a glimpse when he looked towards the food cabinet again and she saw the look of redness in his eyes. He was crying. Sara didn't know how to approach this. He was like a big sturdy rock all the time and something had caused him to start to crumble. Sara looked away. There was something sweet and almost kind but she couldn't stand seeing Mick like this and she knew no matter how much she pushed him he wouldn't talk.

Mick wiped his eyes and turned back around to face Sara. Her blonde hair was brushed perfectly down her back and shined like the summer sun. She really was a beauty. Tough as nails and as misunderstood as he was but there was a difference to the two of them. He grew up not right in the head. He never really comprehended family and love and when it all burned away it seemed right. Only when he met Leonard and Lisa did he sort of grasp the idea but he learned again that he was always doomed not to be happy. Then there was Sara. She grew up right in the head. She had only become the way she was due to some freak accidents. She also wasn't as big of a demon as she thought she was. She was beautiful, dangerous and powerful but in no way was she a brutal killer like she thought. Her hair blew gently in the wind produced by the ships fans. He shook his head. He wouldn't allow himself to go down that road again, ever. As he stood up there hands briefly touched and when they touched she didn't shudder at his touch like so many did. Mick smiled to himself.

Sara watched as Mick grumbled and then he went to the fridge and dug out some celery, carrots, mushrooms, onions and a whole chicken. He put the chicken in a pot and filled it with water to start boiling. While the water heated Mick made a dough and rolled it out. He then cut it into strips and laid it out to dry. Sara watched intently as he went back to the boiling water and covered it. He then started mixing the other ingredients in another sauce pan. She didn't know Mick could make food like this. She wanted to ask what he was making but she didn't want to bother him. She watched as he carefully sliced the vegetables and placed them in a broth. He cut them so delicately it was hard not to forget that he had such strong hands. Her stomach grumbled. Even it know how good his food already looked and smelled. She then watched as he placed some spices and vinegar into a bowl, stirred them and then let it sit with the other ingredients and with that he sat back down at the table.

Mick pulled a pack of playing cards out of his pocket and showed them to Sara. She smiled and nodded. He dealt the first hand. Watching Saras face Mick tried to anticipate what kind of moves she would make and what kind of cards she had in her hand but she was stone faced. She had one of the best poker faces he had ever seen. He then tried to read her body language and the movements her fingers were making but dammit even that was fucking perfect. She could go this whole game without giving herself away. Mick smiled at Sara. She was an amazing young woman. She could drink with the best of them and she could play cards with the best of them.

Sara watched Mick watch her. She was definitely flattered by the way she was making him so nervous. He had never been this kind to her and she was really enjoying herself. He was like Everyman you dream of marrying as you got older. She totally regretted telling her younger self that he wasn't her type. He was like every lover she had before all mushed into one. Licking her lips slightly she made her next play.

Mick looked down at his cards. His face flushed a little as he thought about Sara and the way she licked her lips. He also felt his dick heat up as well. Shaking off the feeling as best as he could he tried to concentrate on his cards again. He had a straight flush, and with the odds there was no way she could beat that. He placed his cards down and smiled. Sara smiled back and laid down a royal flush. Mick swore, threw down his cards and went back into the kitchen to finish what he was making.

Sara smiled as Mick ransacked the kitchen to make his dish. Everything paid for her beating him at poker. The spoons, the mixers, the long strings of dough even felt his wrath. She laughed as he swore at the dough for being too sticky. He looked at her and furrowed his brow and snarled. She almost fell out of her chair laughing. She watched as he hid a smile from her. God was he handsome when he smiled. She watched as he went back to carefully handling the dough instead of throwing it around. She imagined his hands doing that over her body. She could feel the temperature rising inside. God, she hadn't felt this way since Nyssa. Sara sighed at the thought of her old love. The way she could be so tough and callous on the outside but when they were alone she was the softest most gentle person. She pictured Mick being the same exact way. She heard him grumble again at the dough and then go back to the gentle kneading motion that he was doing before.

Mick kneaded the second batch of dough and spread it out and cut it like the other batch, which was ready to cook when the broth got done. He looked over and noticed that Sara was no longer watching him but playing a game of solitaire. He watched as her beautiful hands placed down another card. He watched as her brow furred in anger when she didn't get a card that was useful. Every card brought a different facial reaction. Every facial expression made Mick wish that instead of kneading dough he was exploring her body from head to toe. Damn. He shook his head and checked on the chicken. Feeling it with a fork it was tender enough to peel. Using the fork with the knife he took the meat off the chicken and scooped the bones and fat out of the pan. He then added the rest of the ingredients and covered the pan. He then set a pan on the stove with water. He turned it on high and leaned back waiting for the water to boil. As he waited he watched Sara again. She had put away the cards, more exactly the cards were all over the floor. Mick guessed that she lost her game of solitaire and the cards were the reason why. He laughed. He would've done the same thing. Sara had laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. She was in thought. It was a painful thought because he saw tears stream her face. He just wanted to go and hold her but he didn't know if he should. The water started boiling and Mick put in his homemade pasta to cook. Ten minutes later he dished up the perfectly cooked pasta and stirred it into the pot to soak up the juices of the chicken and veggies. Mick headed back to the table and quietly picked up the cards.

Sara opened her eyes because she felt someone near her. She had that dream about Laurel again. The one where Laurel is asking her why she didn't save her like she had put her job on the line for her. Sara knew Laurel would never do such a thing but it hurt so much her big sister was gone. She watched as Mick quietly picked up the cards she had angrily thrown around the room. She smiled a bit. She smelled the chicken and her stomach grumbled again. She held back a laugh because she didn't want Mick to know she was awake. She just wanted to watch as the giant of a man pick up the cards so delicately and quietly that he could've been a high member of the league of assassins. She wished he would wrap himself around her right now and chase away her new demons. She told herself that one day he might be able to do that.

Mick finished picking up the cards and was glad to see he hadn't awoken Sara. He went back to the kitchen, turned off the stove and moved the pot off the hot burner. He then took down two bowls and dished it up. He silently took one of the bowls and put it infront of Sara. He tapped her on the shoulder to let her know that there was food and then went and got his bowl. Sitting down he smiled at Sara and took a spoon full of the soup.

Sara looked down at the bowl in front of her. It smelled so good. It was like the homemade soup her father would make her when she was upset or felt sick. She looked up and Mick winked at her and went back to eating. She took a minute to catch her breath. Did he know she was upset and did he know what always made her feel better. She shook the thought out of her head. There was no way Mick could've known. She took a bite of the soup and instantly felt the warmth and love that she always felt when her father made it. Mick had known. Mick purposely made her the soup. She looked up and noticed Mick's chair was empty. Then she felt his arms wrap around her and literally lift her out of her seat.

Mick lifted Sara up and turned her around to face him. He didn't care if he ended up getting hurt or if she ran away he had to take this chance. He pulled her close and gave her a deep, passionate kiss and to his enjoyment she returned that kiss. The two pulled away from each other, looked each other in the eyes and smiled. Mick switched her positions so she was lying in his arms and they headed back to his room.

Leonard smiled from the vent he had watched the whole exchange take place from. "There is something there that wasn't there before" he said with that big grin still on his face and headed back to his room.


End file.
